The Struggles of Good and Evil 2: He Who has the Last Laugh
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: A new restaurant was created. There are the Toy and old animatronics. The Toy ones have several technology advancements. The entire building is wired with doors and cameras except the office. This technology is foolproof...or is it? The old and new animatronics have same ships. Chapter 6 posted 11/5/15 4:55 p.m. Central Standard Time. SHADOW X FREDDY! TOY SHADOW or SHADE X FRED
1. The Old and the New

**Author's Note**

 **Through these dark times, we find the light of things. In other words, I am bringing you all more chapters faster than usual. Have to keep myself and you all entertained somehow. Welcome to story two.**

 **Thank you KillerWoW for long time support and putting up with my nonsense. I need to catch up on reading your stories. I have not been in the mood to read lately thanks to Nine Weeks exams.**

 **Onward!**

 **Chapter 1: The Old and the New**

 **(Old Freddy's Point of View)**

I awoke from my long sleep to find myself in a dark room. I switched to night vision and looked around. My friends were a mess. I looked over to the far end of the room. Shadow, Bandit, and Shadow were lying there with pieces missing. Phoenix and Spirit were in perfect condition. I examined myself and I didn't look too bad off.

I shook Bonnie to get his attention.

"Wake up," I said.

"Huh?" He asked tiredly.

"My internal clock reads ten o' clock," I told him. "It is past closing time."

"Why are you waking me up then?" He asked.

"Look around you," I said. "We are in a dark storage room and you have no face."

He reached up and felt where his face should be. He started to panic a bit.

"It will be okay Bonnie," I told him. "We will find your face and reattach it."

"Where is Spirit?" He asked. "I could give a shit less about my face as long as he is okay."

"He is over in that corner," I said, pointing in Spirit's direction. "He and Phoenix had it better than us."

"Don't fret," Bonnie told me. "I wouldn't want him to look like us. It would make me sad to know he got hurt."

Bonnie walked over and sat next to Spirit. Spirit seemed to notice and stirred.

"What a pleasant face to wake up to," Spirit said.

"I have no face," Bonnie said.

"You have your endoskeleton face," Spirit responded getting up to hug him.

I became a little jealous and upset because I didn't have anyone. You may wonder if I still love Shadow. Deep down inside of me I do, but I can't be with him if he is evil. I walked over and nudged Shadow with my foot.

"Ugh what time is it?" He asked "yawning". The yawn is programmed and is not like a human yawn. "Fazbear? I am so glad to see you! Where are my arms?! What happened to me?!"

I placed an arm around him to comfort him and whispered in his ear.

"No good comes from evil," I told him.

"I understand that now," He replied. "I don't feel that same evil streak I had. Where are we anyway?"

"We are in a new restaurant in Parts and Services," Spirit said.

"Why are you in one piece?" Shadow asked Spirit.

"I didn't get involved with that quarrel y'all got into," Spirit replied. "We fixed the problem that you caused."

"Ingrates," Shadow mumbled. "Wait, where is my hat?"

He limped to the door and looked out.

"This place is huge," He continued. "I am going to go and search for my hat."

"I am going to look for my face," Bonnie said.

"I am going with Bonnie," Spirit said.

"Let's get everyone awake," I suggested. I let out a screech and everyone was on their feet. "Let's go and check this place out."

My group and I walked down the halls. We stopped at the stage area.

"Well that is new," I said, checking out the plastic animatronics. The bear snapped awake. I fell back against the wall.

"What are you all doing outside of the storage room?" The bear asked.

"We are just taking a look around," I replied.

"Might as well introduce myself," He said. "I am Toy Freddy Fazbear, T.F., or Fred."

"Well then you can probably tell I am Freddy Fazbear," I said.

"You are the old Freddy Fazbear," Fred said. "I am the face of this chain now. I am here to correct the mistake you made."

"I am about to correct your face with that attitude," I replied with a growl. His eyes turned black.

"Bring it," He said with a crooked smile.

"With pleasure," I tipped my hat forward. Chica stepped in front of me.

"Freddy, you know you are too old to be fighting," She said. "He will tear you apart,"

"We'll see about that," I gently pushed Chica aside and tackled Fred. We threw blows for a bit until his Toy friends assisted him.

"Fred are you crazy?" The Toy bunny asked. I could assume his name was Bonnie.

"Keep to yourself Bon," He said, "This is between me and the old guy!"

"He was whooping your ass until I pulled him off of you," Bon replied. Fred narrowed his eyes.

"Just telling the truth," Bon said shrugging. "Chic, show our guests around. Make them feel at home."

"Hi I'm Toy Chica, T.C., or Chic," She said. "Follow me."

We walked around and she showed us the place.

"We are the security guards here," She said. "We are equipped with the latest technology. We have rules on how to detain people and we absolutely do not stuff anyone in a suit. We can also detect any predator who comes through that door. If we get too far away from the restaurant, our programming takes over and directs us back. If you and your friends become too out of control, we have permission to deactivate and prep for dismantle."

"Noted," I said.

"…me my hat!" Shadow and another animatronic came around the corner punching each other.

"Will one of you help me?" The other animatronic asked. It was the Toy version of Shadow.

"He only has one arm," Chic said.

"He is a feisty little devil with his one arm though," Toy Shadow said. I pulled Shadow off of him.

"Get your hands off of me!" He spat.

I released him and he walked away.

"This isn't over!" He yelled. "Love you Fazbear!"

"Two fights in one day," Chic said shaking her head.

"Sorry for that altercation with my counterpart," I said.

"He has been a snob since the moment we woke up on the stage," She stated. "He found out he was leader and took advantage of it."

"Sorry to interrupt," Toy Shadow said. "I am Toy Shadow, T.S., or Shade."

"Nice to meet you," I responded. "I am Freddy Fazbear, or Old Freddy now according to my programmed name."

"They took the evil out of our A.I." Toy Shadow said. "They did not want to have any trouble."

"They could not reprogram us," I said. "We had seen too much."

"Now Fred is a douche," Toy Shadow said. "He is always looking for a fight. He thinks he is big and bad because he is the face of this place."

"Your counterpart is proving to be trouble also," I inferred. "We may need to keep an eye on him."

"Way ahead of you," Shade said. "The camera system is programmed into us. We see every room except the kitchen and the bathrooms. I see Shadow right now."

"That is some amazing programming," I said.

"The only problem is it makes us overheat," He replied. "We have to take breaks or we burn out. That is why I only check cameras if necessary. They didn't put the best cooling system inside us."

"Well I could keep watch while y'all rest," I offered.

"Can you handle a task like that?" Shade asked really cautious.

"I can handle anything," I said.

"Okay you are in charge while we rest." He said. "If you have any trouble, come find me. If Fred has something to say about it, you let me handle him."

I was glad to be put in charge of something. I was leader before, but I always worked with my friends as a team.

"Goldie," I said. He appeared next to me.

"Just say the name and I appear," Goldie said. "I'll get that bitch that tore my ear."

"You're quite the poet," I replied.

"I will be having some words with Shadow," He said.

"Do not cause trouble," I warned.

"Are he and you still going out?" Goldie asked

"Yeah he isn't as bad as he was," I replied.

"You still have feelings for him even after he tore up mama Chica?"

"He seems a bit more laid back," I said. "Besides, I do not wish to be alone."

"Suit yourself," Goldie said. "Keep an eye on him though. He is very unpredictable and might cause trouble."

"Will do," I said with a nod. I walked back to Parts and Services. Bandit was starting to awaken.

"What happened to my body?" Bandit asked turning to me.

"Looks like you're all torn up also," I inferred.

"I am missing my left hand,"

"At least you are not missing an arm and a hand like Shadow,"

"I have a few words I wish to say to him," Bandit said angrily. "I need to find Goldie first."

"I am right here," Goldie said mysteriously appearing in the room.

"I'll leave you two alone," I said, walking out to find Shadow.

I went down the halls and stopped outside a room labeled "Prize Corner".

"Something is telling me to avoid that room," I said aloud to myself.

"Why would you want to avoid this room?" A voice asked from within the Prize Corner. The figure came out to greet me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the all-knowing and unforgiving," It said. "I am the Puppet Master. Just call me puppet or marionette. Never call me Marion or Mario."

"You are the one Shadow works for," I inferred.

"Precisely," He replied.

"Freddy, why are you talking to him?" Shadow asked walking up and hugging me.

"Relax, we are just having a friendly chat," The Puppet said.

"Freddy get out of here," Shadow said. "Do not listen to a thing the puppet says."

"Let the bear decide for himself," The puppet said. "Like I said, it was just a friendly chat."

"I bet you were trying to turn him evil." Shadow was in-between me and the puppet by now. He was really trying to protect me.

"What makes you so sure?" The Puppet asked.

"When we met, it was just a friendly chat," Shadow replied. "Look what that got me. I have no arm on one side and no hand on the other. I am useless."

"You're not useless," I said hugging him from behind. He rubbed his cheek against my face.

"Oh how cute," The Puppet said.

"Are you jealous?" Shadow said laughing. The puppet narrowed the specs he had for eyes.

Shadow wrapped his only arm around me and we walked to Parts and Services.

"I am sorry for what I did to you and the others," Shadow said. "I did not mean to hurt you."

"It is alright," I said.

"I miss my hat," Shadow said. I placed my hat on his head. He laughed and hugged me.

"Thank you Fazbear," He said.

"You're welcome," He examined me a bit.

"Your favorite shirt is ripped," He noticed.

I wore a black, long-sleeved shirt that had my name on it and a picture of a pizza in the center. It was given to me by the company because they thought it would bring in more people. It did for a while, but things wear off with time. I still loved the shirt and kept it.

"I will still never remove it," I said. "Fred has his own shirt, but it has no writing on it. I think he is jealous. He is kind of a douche."

"Since when did you start using words like that?" Shadow asked.

"Since it became the only word to describe him," I replied.

"I see," He said.

"You do not seem as evil as you used to be," I inferred.

"I guess the absence of a night guard keeps me at bay," He responded.

We walked up to the main entrance.

"Whoa look at that thing," I walked up to this robotic child holding a balloon. "I think he is just a statue."

"Hello!" It said.

"Bah!" I fell backwards. Shadow walked over to me. "It just told me hello."

It let out a laugh.

"That is pretty scary," Shadow said. "What is your name?"

"Hi," The animatronic child said.

"According to company files, he is the Balloon Boy," I said. "He hands out balloons to the children. I guess his name is Balloon Boy."

"We should claim him as our child before someone else does," Shadow suggested. "Look around, there are many couples. Let's do it before someone steals our idea."

"We cannot simply claim him," I said. "We have to ask him first."

I turned to the child animatronic. He let out that laugh.

"So your name is Balloon Boy, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Want to be our adopted child?" Shadow asked without hesitation.

"Shadow we just met…" I noticed that Balloon Boy nodded.

"You do?" I asked. He nodded again.

"I guess we will have to find a way to communicate with him," Shadow said.

"I can communicate with him quite easily," I responded.

"Well we have an adopted child," Shadow said. "What else do we need as a couple?"

"A house in a nice neighborhood and a car," I said sarcastically.

"Well we live in Parts and Services and you do not know jack about driving," He responded.

"That is good enough for me," I said.

"Hello," Balloon Boy said grabbing our attention.

"He is trying to tell us something," Shadow said.

"You don't say…" I said.

Balloon Boy signaled us to follow him. We followed him to Parts and services. There was a box labeled "Spare Parts Balloon Boy". He pointed his sign at the box.

"There is a part in here labeled Balloon Boy Voice Box," I said. "Maybe it would give him the ability to talk."

Balloon Boy nodded.

"I found some instructions," Shadow said.

"Let's get to work,"

It took us a bit, but we finally got the voice box installed.

"That should do it," I said.

"H-How are you?" Balloon Boy asked.

"Quite well actually," I responded.

"Now we have a child who talks," Shadow said.

"Let's go make mama Chica jealous," I said grinning.

"Grand mama Chica now," He laughed.

"Thank you for the voice box and for adopting me," Balloon Boy said.

"You're welcome BB," I replied. "I decided to shorten your name."

We walked around and found Chica.

"Who is this little guy?" She asked.

"That is our adopted child BB," I said.

"I am a grand mama now?" She asked.

"Yep," I replied. "We found him in the entrance all alone."

"Well I bet you two would make great parents," Chica said.

"Well I am glad we adopted him before they could," I said. "An animatronic child wouldn't last five seconds with all of these couples running around."

"Talk about grabbing opportunity by the balls," Shadow spoke up.

"You are lucky I am letting Freddy date you still," She gave him an icy glare. "You tore me up and you hit him."

"That was the old me before this place," Shadow said. "I feel calmer in this environment. In fact, I saved him from falling into the Puppet's trap. He is part of the restaurant now."

"I knew it!" Chica yelled. "I knew they would use the puppet if they opened a new restaurant! Do they think the kids are going to like him? It makes me so frustrated."

She breathed an angry sigh.

"Don't fret, we will keep him at bay," I said. "I am in charge after hours."

"The company put you in charge?" Chica asked.

"No, Toy Shadow did," I said. "He said that the Toy animatronics are the security guards. They keep an eye out during the day for suspicious activity. Their equipment causes them to overheat though. At night, they need to rest so they don't overheat. Toy Shadow put me in charge for when they are resting."

"That might bring about conflict," Chica said.

"I can handle a douche like Fred," I said boldly. I read my internal clock. "Well it is almost time for opening. BB, get back in position.

"Yes sir," He walked back to the entrance.

"I didn't even have to teach him respect," I said smiling.

"I had to teach you a thing or two," Chica said laughing. I became embarrassed.

"Stop embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend,"

"Freddy you have issues," Shadow said.

"I am trying to work through them," I responded.

"Well I am going to go and rest," Shadow said stretching. "Come along Fazbear, I need you to snuggle with."

"See you around Chica," I waved.

"Yeah see ya," She went back to what she was doing.

"So you are all one big messed up family?" Shadow asked.

"Yep and have been since day one," I replied.

We continued walking silently to the back room where we woke up. Shadow sat in a corner and gestured me to sit next to him. He placed his only arm around me.

"I love you Fazbear," He said.

"I love you too,"

I fell asleep right there next to him.

 **(This chapter is going to go on forever…)**

 **(Fred's Point of View)**

I had to get some rest, but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Toy Shadow. I walked backstage and saw him sleeping in the corner. I walked up to him and sat next to him. He noticed and opened one eye.

"You alright Fred?" He asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I couldn't sleep."

"What's keeping you awake?" Shade asked.

"I have you on my mind for some reason," I said kind of embarrassed.

"Y-You do?" He asked.

There was a moment of silence. I started reaching for his hand when I noticed he was reaching for mine. I took his hand in mine and smiled.

"You know I have liked you since the storage facility," I told him.

"I have too," He replied. "I thought you'd never go for it. I thought you would like Bon."

"I think he is with Toy Spirit," I inferred.

"We are taking the same paths as our counterparts," Shade said.

"I have noticed," I said. "Am I really a douche?" I frowned feeling a bit hurt. He placed an arm around me.

"To me you are not," He replied. A smile spread across my face. I was tired and decided to rest with him.

 **Author's Note:**

 **You know what is going on so far, but you know it cannot remain perfect forever. What will be the factor that tears things apart? Keep that question in mind as I plan the next chapter. Also, 3,000 words is a good start for a story. Wouldn't you agree?**


	2. Minor Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

 **With basic writing skills and an imagination as vast as a small closet, I bring to you this chapter. I have had lots of fun with this story so far.**

 **Thank you for your support KillerWoW. You're the only one left so far.**

 **Onward once again!**

 **Chapter 2: Minor Technical difficulties**

 **(Toy Foxy's Point of View *MALE*)**

The day was long and terrible. I had missing pieces and damage to my voice box. The kids are too rough and I do not have a "do not touch" sign like the others. The parents did not care, they just let their kids damage me.

"Hi there Toy Foxy," Toy Phoenix greeted me. We have been dating since the storage facility.

"Hi…there…T. Phoenix," I said through the static of my damaged voice box.

"What happened?" He asked hugging me.

"Those…kids…have…no…respect…for…personal…space," I replied.

"You poor thing," He said worriedly. "How can I fix you?"

"Save…my…parts…for…a…worse…time," I told him.

"I hope it does not get worse," He said sadly. I placed my endoskeleton hand on his shoulder.

"It…will…be…okay," I assured him smiling. He smiled also then walked out of the room.

I still had my ability to walk, so I went to the stage.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Fred asked.

"You…already…know," I replied. "I…do…not…have…a…do…not…touch…sign."

"You got pretty banged up," Fred said. "This did not happen opening day."

"This…happened…because…one…kid…was…setting…a…bad…example," I told him.

"Well let me fix you," Fred suggested. "I have the repair instructions in my memory banks."

"Save…my…parts…for…if…this…gets…worse," I declined in a calm voice.

"Alright," Fred responded.

"Where is Toy Bonnie?" Chic asked.

"He is backstage with Toy Spirit," Fred replied.

"I wanted to compliment him on his performance, but he ran off to fast," Chic said.

"You know how much he loves Toy Spirit," Fred responded laughing.

"I…am…off…to…find…Toy…Phoenix," I said walking away.

"Be careful Mangle," Fred said snickering.

"What…did…you…just…call…me?" I asked walking up to him.

"I just called you Mangle because you got all mangled up," Fred shrugged.

"Do…not…call…me…that," I growled.

"What will you do if I do call you that?" Fred asked.

"Want…to…call…me…it…and…find…out?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Mangle," He said running off. I chased after him furiously. I was able to catch him because I was faster.

"Hello Toy Foxy, no hard feelings?" He said as I tackled him.

"We…will…see…who…the…mangled…one…is," I went to hit him, but I went into emergency system shutdown.

 **(Fred's Point of View)**

All of the Toy animatronics got the alert of Mangle's shut down. I rolled out from under him.

"What happened here?" Toy Shadow, our repair expert for when the engineers are absent, asked. He examined Toy Foxy looking for any vulnerable spots.

"He just suddenly shut down," I said.

"What happened to him?" Shade asked. "He has damage to parts of his costume and his voice box."

"The kids of this generation have no respect for company property," I replied.

He went to the back and grabbed a spare laptop. He connected Toy Foxy to it and ran a system check.

"His systems overheated, knocking him out," Shade inferred. "He should take it easy tomorrow. I will use the security doors to block off Kid's Cove."

I helped him lift Toy Foxy into Kid's Cove and he shut the security doors. The office is the only room that does not have the doors. There is no other control for the doors other than the ones installed in us and in the Boss's office. The doors are put there in case a child goes missing. No one comes in and no one leaves. The company wanted this place to be foolproof.

I picked up the laptop and put it back. I noticed various tablets and emergency satellite phones. The technology of this place was amazing. Shoot we are pretty complex.

We have the ability to contact the police in an emergency. We have radios installed in us that allow us to contact them. It is for the safety of the children. It is also in case someone wants to walk on the property and cause trouble. We are the most secure pizzeria in town.

Shade walked back up to me and hugged me from behind. I smiled and greeted him.

"You know I love being hugged from behind," I said giggling.

"I figured you would," He responded with a smile.

We stood there for a minute.

"I like your shirt Fred," He said with a smile. It was just a plain black long-sleeved shirt.

"Thank you," I replied.

"You're welcome,"

My systems lit up an error. There was a system malfunction. All of the security doors started closing.

"Shoot duty calls," Shade said. "I need to get to the override switch. I knew this would happen."

He ran off to the boss's office. It took a minute, but the doors started to open.

"I hope that does not become a recurring problem," Shade said walking back up to me.

"Sometimes this new technology scares me," I said a bit nervous. He wrapped me in a hug.

"It is okay," He told me. "These things fail. Nothing is foolproof."

He was right, nothing is foolproof.

 **(Toy Bonnie's Point of View)**

I saw the doors opening back up. I wonder what caused that malfunction. I checked the motion sensors that become active at night and the cameras. I decided to go walking around and look for Freddy.

I found him in the spare parts room. He was with that balloon kid that sits in the entrance area. I walked over and grabbed one of the tablets and brought it to him.

"It is time for you to keep an eye on things," I told him. "This tablet has full view of the cameras and motion sensors. There is an ability to control the doors. Do not open the one to Kid's Cove, Toy Foxy needs his rest."

He took the tablet and examined it. He flipped it on and saw all of the cameras.

"The tablet we had at the old place was connected to the power," He said. "Every time they flipped it on, it would drain the power. The doors they had to keep them safe used power also. It is like the company was letting us win."

"It is not your fault you went rogue," I assured him. "Something happened that made you seek revenge."

"We did not have the technology to see it coming either," He said glumly.

I walked over and hugged him.

"It will be okay, all of that is over now," I said to him. "We have the technology to prevent anything bad from happening. Go be with Shadow and don't worry about a thing. Consider this place your retirement home and keep it safe with that tablet. If you see anything strange, seal that area and come find one of us. We will take care of it."

He smiled and walked back over to Shadow. He waved me off and I went to the stage. I was quite relieved to have Freddy keeping an eye on the place. I was able to get some good sleep.

 **(Old Freddy's Point of View)**

All of this new technology was dizzying to me. I held the tablet in my hand and examined it. There was a company name on the back called "XthenoX", which I have never heard of before. To be honest it was not important.

 **(Btw XthenoX is totally random. Do not dwell on it lol)**

I was sitting in front of Shadow who was resting his head on my shoulder. I made involuntary purrs of approval.

"You're quite comforting," I finally said. "This is better than having to play red light/green light."

"I love the sound of your purrs," He said giggling. I kissed his cheek.

He looked at the tablet and scratched behind his ear. He picked up the tablet and switched it on.

"These things have a longer battery life?" He asked. "And there is unlimited power? Why were these not factors of the old restaurant?"

"I was wondering the same thing," I replied.

"Everyone likes the idea of you being in charge?" He asked.

"I have not talked to Fred yet, but everyone else does," I responded.

I had gotten busy when the night came and put his other arm back on. It still had a hand on it. I could not put the hand back on his other arm. I needed an extra hand in this night guard endeavor. I figured that because I chased night guards, I would be put in their position.

I flicked on the tablet and looked at one of the cams. The screen for the cam was dark.

"That looks like one of the party rooms," I said to Shadow pointing out the dark screen.

"I'll go with you to check it out," He replied.

We walked down the halls and came up on the area. I entered first still holding tablet.

"The camera appears to have been deactivated," I said grabbing a chair and standing up on it to reach the cam.

"Be careful Freddy," He told me.

I had a very bad feeling. It was as if someone was watching us.

"Shadow?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked in reply.

"Do you get the feeling someone is watching us?" I was still looking for the switch on the camera.

"A little, but I am not worried," He replied.

I found the switch and flipped it on. As I did that, the door closed.

"Freddy, are you pulling a joke?" Shadow asked.

"I didn't close that," I responded.

I looked at the tablet. It could not open the doors due to an error.

"There is an unknown error," I told him. There was emergency communication built into the tablet to contact the Toys.

"Shade, come in," I said.

"Need something Freddy?" Shade asked.

"I need you to hit the override switch for Party Room 1," I replied. "I am sealed in here and cannot do it from the tablet."

"That is odd," Shade said. "Someone is messing with us. I will run and let y'all out."

There was a long pause. Finally Shadow spoke up.

"I am going to have to cut the power," He said. "The override switch is not working."

The power cut and the door opened.

"Better that this happened tonight," Shade continued. "There would have been mass hysteria if this had happened when we were open. Meet me at the boss's office."

I walked down the hall to the boss's office. Shadow followed behind me. The power came back on as we walked.

"There is something weird going on," Shadow finally spoke up.

"I know," I replied.

We arrived at the boss's office. Shade was waiting for us.

"Someone was able to override the override switch," Shade said. "They could have put this entire place in chaos. This technology is supposed to have security protocols to prevent that, but they are not working. Keep a close eye on those cams. I am giving all of the old animatronics tablets. We have plenty of spares."

He looked exhausted. He was probably going to have to rest during hours. I checked the party room. It seemed normal and the door was open. I saw a figure in the doorway poking its head in. I blinked and it disappeared.

"That was weird," I said aloud to myself. I sealed the area and walked over there. A message popped up on the screen that said "Some things aren't meant to be seen". The area opened back up and whoever it was disappeared.

I hit the emergency button on the tablet to contact the police. There was an error message saying "Authorities cannot be contacted at this time. Try again later."

Shade walked up to me.

"We will have to get the engineer in here tomorrow," He said. "It is best to not dwell on any of this."

I checked on Toy Foxy in the cams. He was in front of the cam staring into it. He had a dark smile on his face.

"Ron come back for a moment," He walked up to me. "Look at this."

I showed him Toy Foxy's cam.

"I wonder what he is doing," Shade said. He tried to contact Mangle, but he couldn't. "His communication device is offline. What happened to him?"

"I am thinking he did more than overheat," I inferred.

"That overheating could have created a vulnerable point in his AI," Shade said.

"Want to try to shut him down?" I asked.

"Let's get the others first," We walked to the stage.

"Guys we need your help, wake up," Shade said.

"With what do you need help?" Fred asked. "We are trying to sleep so we can install this update."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"There is a new update from the company," Fred replied. "What's it to you?"

"Cancel that update," I warned. "There is a problem with Toy Foxy and it may be because of that update."

"Where is your proof?" Fred asked.

I showed him the tablet. He gasped as he saw Toy Foxy staring at the cam.

"That has to be a trick," Fred said.

"It is not," Shade spoke up. "His coms are off."

"We shut him down before setting him in there," Fred said.

"He could not have updated if he was shut down," Shade inferred.

"He also should not be standing in front of the cam," Fred stated.

"I will go and check on it," I volunteered. "We could have just set him up in front of the camera by accident."

"I am coming with you," Shadow said hugging me. "I do not want anything to happen to you."

We walked over to Kid's cove. I held Shadow's hand as I opened the door.

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's Note:**

 **So much is happening and it is only chapter 2. I think this is a good stopping place. Thank you for reading and I will push out a new chapter as soon as possible…**


	3. The Trouble Begins

**Author's Note:**

 **Picking up where we left off. No idea what I am going to do, but I am kind of just winging in here anyway. Also, I love technology, which is why I am adding all of this techy stuff to the story.**

 **Thank you to all people reading this story! I know a lot of people reading it and there are several people reading it who I don't know. Thank you more specifically to KillerWoW, Kyle, Memo and others I have sent a link to.**

 **Onward!**

 **Chapter 3: The Trouble Begins**

 **(Old Freddy's Point of View)**

The door opened and Toy Foxy was still staring into the camera.

"Maybe we did accidently set him there," I said. "He didn't even flinch when the door opened."

I walked slowly into the room. I paused as I entered the room.

"Greetings," Toy Foxy said in a normal voice without static. I froze in fear. He walked away from the cam and over to me.

"They shut you down," I said.

"They flipped the switch in the back of Toy Foxy's head," The thing controlling Toy Foxy said. "I was able to breach the system, overriding his power switch."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You will know in due time," It said. "The old ones do not have modern technology and will get to see all of this come crashing down. I want to show them that nothing is one hundred percent safe."

"You are some sort of hacker," I inferred. "Why would you waste your time hacking the systems of a pizzeria?"

"This 'pizzeria' took the life of someone close to me," The hacker said. "You killed him Freddy, and I will see you dismantled. First, I want to bring this place to its knees."

Toy Foxy's body walked and stood in front of me.

"I will dismantle Shadow right in front of you and make you watch," He let out a laugh.

"I would like to see you try to take me on you mangled piece of plastic!" Shadow yelled.

"Try me," It said with a grin.

Shadow charged forward and tackled it.

"Last chance to change your mind," Shadow said.

"Never," It said.

Shadow stepped on its face until it was smashed.

"That is what I hoped you would say," Shadow walked away from Toy Foxy. I followed him and sealed the door.

"You know that hacker is still in the mainframe and you just smashed Toy Foxy," I said.

"That was not Toy Foxy anymore," Shadow responded.

"Let's go and tell Toy Phoenix," I sighed.

"How many animatronics will have the same fate?" Shadow said, hugging me as we walked.

"Well you know that whoever it is wants me dead," I stated gloomily.

"Don't sound so upset," Shadow said. "I will not let him hurt you. I may have to make a deal with the All-Knowing though."

"I would rather die than you sell your gears to that fake," I told him.

"Fine I will not make a deal with the puppet," He said. "I will protect you though."

We arrived at the backstage area. Toy Phoenix was resting in a corner.

"T.P.," I said, waking him up.

"May I help you with something?" He asked politely.

"Toy Foxy was breached by a hacker," I told him. "He has been destroyed."

Toy Phoenix fell silent. After a minute of sitting there, he ran to Kid's Cove. He reached the doorway and fell to his knees.

"Who is responsible for this?" He asked, not turning to face us.

"Well a hacker hacked him, but Shadow smashed his face," I said.

"He did not deserve this fate," T.P. said.

"It is not his time," Toy Spirit walked up to us. "He can still be saved."

"How can he be saved?" T.P. asked.

"You will have to let time tell," Toy Spirit said. "There is still energy burning within him though."

"We need to figure out who the mystery hacker is," I spoke up.

"I'll get Shade to see if he can counter hack," T.P. said walking off. I offered to go with, but he needed some space.

"Why did you attack Toy Foxy anyway?" Toy Spirit asked crossly.

"He brought it on himself and that was not Toy Foxy anymore," Shadow replied shrugging.

"I detect no sense of guilt or remorse," Toy Spirit said.

"What do I have to feel guilty about?" Shadow said. "It was me or him in that situation."

"No need to get hostile," Toy Spirit said.

"Then quit riding my nuts about this," Shadow responded.

"What was that response?" I asked.

"There is technology around here," He replied. "I might as well occupy myself with something. Have you ever heard of YouTube?"

"What is that?" I asked

"Never mind," He replied.

"Just get Toy Foxy put away in the Parts room," Toy Spirit commanded.

We carried him to Parts and Services and set him carefully in a corner.

"Seal Kid's Cove," Shade said. "Showtime is in 5 minutes. Man how time flies."

People were already lining up outside to be the first to get a table. I have not seen a desperate crowd since the old restaurant opened. I hope all goes well.

 **(Chic's Point of View)**

The crowds of people came pouring in. Parents sat at the tables while the kids listened to us. Party Room 1, Parts and Services, and Kid's Cove were all sealed.

I went through my performance that was programmed into my AI. Those company updates are new roles for us. The previous day was mostly singing and today was joke telling. We walked around and greeted each child. They are always happy to see us walk around.

Poor Toy Foxy, he did not get much performance time. I hope I am not next. I do not know why I think like this, but we always have to be alert. This hacker situation is serious business.

For the first time, a sex offender alert popped up in my system. I scanned the audience and saw a real shady individual.

"Excuse me sir, my systems have deemed you a threat to children," I said to him. "Please leave the premises or you will be turned in to the authorities."

"I am just here with my kid," He said. "That charge was nonsense."

"Company policy says that you must leave the premises, nonsense or not," I responded.

"Let me go and find my son," He responded sighing.

"As is policy, I must follow you until you walk out the doors," I told him.

"That is fine and well," He said. We walked around the restaurant for a bit. "Where did he go?"

"Is there a problem sir?" I asked.

"My kid is currently missing," He replied.

"Amber Alert: Sealing the area," I said. All of the exit points closed. "Where did you last see your child?"

"I left him at the arcade 5 minutes ago, just before you came up to me," He responded.

"Authorities have been contacted," I told him. "We will find your kid. They will not be too happy you are around here with a record though."

He handed me a picture of the kid and I searched the video feed. I had footage of him leaving his kid at the arcade. The cam went dark and came back on. The kid was no longer there.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said walking backstage. "Shade!"

"What happened?" Shade asked.

"Our hacker is now a kidnapper," I told him. "This is going to spark trouble."

"Oh for the love of god," Shade said. "He was right about bringing the place to its knees."

"Authorities are on the way," I said. "This is not going to go down too well with the customers or higher ups."

"Someone just kidnapped a child in the safest pizzeria in town," Shade said. "Or at least we used to be the safest."

Fred and Bon were already assessing the situation. The authorities arrived and I opened the doors.

"Everyone find your children and make sure each one is accounted for," An officer said. Two other officers were talking to the man with the missing kid.

"Look I do not care what you do with me," The man said. "Just find my child."

"We are not going to detain you if that is what you are saying," One officer said. "Our soul priority is finding your child. You, find me a security tablet." He pointed to me. I walked to the small Technology and Supply closet.

"Why was the feed blank for that cam?" He asked me.

"We may have a hacker problem," I told the officer.

"You have a hacker problem, yet this place opened?" The officer asked. "Get me your manager on the line."

I walked back to the back and grabbed a satellite phone and handed it to him.

"The phone number is in the contacts," I said.

He made stepped away and made the call.

"If you would not have stopped to talk to me, none of this would have happened," The man accused me.

"I am terribly sorry about all of this," I responded. "I was only following company policy of handling sex offenders."

"I know, it is not your fault," The man sighed. "I am just torn about my child being missing."

"The restaurant is now closed," The officer said. "Everyone please leave at once."

Suddenly a child came walking in from outside the building. He walked straight up to the man.

"Jonah!" The man yelled, wrapping the kid in a hug. "What happened? Where did you go? I was so worried!"

"I am okay," The child said. "I just went outside to get something from the car. The door was blocked and I could not get back inside. I his beside the car until the police came."

"You're not supposed to leave the building without telling me bud," The man told him. "If something bad would have happened to you, I would have died on the inside."

They walked to the exit and out of the restaurant.

"These doors do not open tomorrow," The officer said returning the equipment. "If it absolutely has to open, a police officer must be present. Now that hacker problem is being investigated by the company. That dark camera was not coincidence."

Everyone left and it became quiet. I returned the equipment and walked back to the stage. We closed early which meant extra rest. What would happen next?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Kidnapping and animatronic smashing. Well the kid was not kidnapped, but you know what I mean. What will happen next? You shall find out in due time.**


	4. A Plan of Hope or Despair?

**Author's Note**

 **Time to kill some time. It is Halloween and fallback. Muahahahaha...**

 **Thank you to everyone actually reading my garbage. I mean really, kidnapping? I have been watching too much Law and Order. You all know I am kidding, but I don't know what y'all think about this story.**

 **Errors: Shadow is in love with Freddy, not Ronin. Ronin in my previous chapters has been changed to Shadow. Same goes for Toy Ronin. Toy Ronin has been changed to Toy Shadow. His nickname is changed to Shade instead of Ron. Sorry for the inconvenience and confusion**

 **Anyways, ONWARD yet again!**

 **Chapter 4: A Plan of Hope or Despair?**

 **(Fred's Point of View)**

I was placed on foot patrol of the restaurant. I had to check every room and make sure everything was normal. I had help from Freddy and the Toys. We had to make sure our hacker was not in the restaurant. I searched the mainframe for any possible vulnerable spots, but it said there were no breaches. This leads me to conclude the hacker is an engineer.

My theory: The hacker got a job here as an engineer soon after hearing of his love one's death. He took the opportunity when he found out they were making a new and secure restaurant. Now we need to find out who.

I pulled up a list of all engineers. I narrowed the list by searching those with recent deaths in their families. There were three of them. Two of them were still active. One of them had a criminal charge for hacking a security system of a high end retail store. Where does the company find these people?

We are not law enforcement, so all of this was theory. I was going to leave little hints here and there for the company to see. In the meantime, i was going to have to watch my back.

I told Shade about our possible hacker.

"That makes a lot of sense," Shade said not too surprised. "The engineers create the security systems and know ways around them. How are you going to convince the company though?"

"We are going to play his game," I said. "We go along with this hacking thing. Sure it is dangerous, but we have to do it. He is going to hack into us. The old ones are going to have to stall us long enough for the company to find out. They are strong enough and can hold us back. I actually see potential with Freddy and trust him not to destroy me."

"You are playing with one hell of a fire here," Shade said.

"You know we do not have a choice," I told him. "Let me tell Freddy and the others before it is too late."

"Very well," Shade said realizing I was right. I found Freddy on the Cam and ran up to him.

"What do you want?" He asked kind of cross.

"Freddy, you know me and you are brothers," I told him. "We share the same name."

"Your point?" He asked.

"That being said, I trust you with my life," I replied. He narrowed his eyes.

"Now you say this?" He responded. "What about these few days I have been active? You have been spiteful towards me."

"Give me a second chance, this is important," I said, giving him a hug.

"Alright I will hear what you have to say," He said hugging back. "Do not throw me under the bus three days later."

I told him my plan. He seemed to not be too happy with it, but no one could think of anything better.

"Now as we all know, there are no cams in the bathroom," I went on. "That is a safety zone for you all. There are no safe rooms here. The bathroom doors lock and are made of steel. They should keep you all safe. Someone has to stall us, but you cannot destroy us. That is where me trusting you with my life comes in."

"I see," He said. "Well let's get on with this."

"Opening mainframe...lowering security...allowing potential threats...command confirmed," I said. "Now we wait..."

 **(Old Freddy's Point of View)**

I cannot believe this. I have only been active a few days and I am already trusted with the life of Fred. I went back to the spare closet where mama Chica was and told her to get to a safe place. She was worried about me of course, but she knew I was more than strong enough to handle this.

Shadow was alongside me.

"Remember, I do not care what Fred says," Shadow started. "I will not sit back and watch you die. The moment you are cornered, he is toast."

We walked to where I left Fred. He was standing in the exact same place.

"Greetings again," He said. "I see his security system went offline. I thought I would commandeer this body."

I stalled for a bit.

"Fred are you still in there?" I asked.

Fred seemed to be fighting the hacker.

"I am no longer in control..." He said, a dark smile forming on his face as the doors closed. "System breach...malfunction...die..."

He charged at me, but I stepped to the side. He rammed into a wall. He let out a roar of frustration and charged again. I was too fast for his young mind.

"Stand still you coward!" The hacker controlling Toy Freddy said.

"You will have to be quicker," I said.

Shadow focused his energy and opened the security door. This reminded me of when he would do this at the old restaurant.

"Let's get out of here!" He said. We ran out and he let the door close. Fred was furious.

"Can you jam it and keep him from opening it?" I asked.

"Only temporarily, as are the rules," He said.

I noticed a panel by the door. It was a control panel that told the doors to raise and lower. I cut some of the wires.

"There is now no automatic way to liftthe doors," I said. "They are going to have to be manually lifted."

"How pissed do you think he is?" Shadow asked laughing.

"Pissed enough to want to break it down," I replied laughing also.

At that moment, a hole busted through the security door. All we saw was two red eyes glowing furiously. He had removed his costume eyes, revealing what was hidden behind them.

"I have backup now," He grinned viciously. The other toys marched in behind Shadow and me.

"You think your army can stop me?" Shadow cackled at that idea. I whistled and Bonnie, Spirit, Phoenix, Bandit, and even the evil Ronin came out. Ronin assisted Shadow in that big brawl that shut down the old restaurant. He got the puppet to help.

"Let's hold back these Toys," I said. "I know we are outnumbered, but we need this to succeed."

We got to work holding them back. Fred tried desperately to attack me, but I was too strong for him.

"I have had enough of this," Fred said. "Enough fighting fair, let's fight dirty."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. A wave of electric shock surged through me. All of my systems began failing at once. Shadow came to my aid a little too late. I passed out from system overload.

 **(Shadow's Point of View)**

"Freddy!" I yelled. "You are going to pay!"

I tackled Fred and punched him repeatedly. Each hit tore away at his costume. I was in a blind rage and kept on hitting him. Oily tears streamed down my face. I saw the lights fade in Fred's eyes. Bonnie pulled me off of him.

"Leave me be!" I yelled crying. "He must pay for what he has done!"

I kneeled down next to Freddy and held him in my arms. His body was completely limp. I kept flipping the switch in the back of his head off and on, hoping he would boot.

"Come on Fazbear, I need you," I said. "I realize now I cannot live without you. I am sorry I attacked you and was evil despite you wanting me to be good. I am sorry I got us into this mess. Please just wake up."

My sobs continued. I closed my eyes as the tears streamed. I opened them when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I am not mad at you," This ghost animatronic said. "It is not my time yet. I am but a phantom for now. I shall come back on, you just need to figure out what to do."

He was joined by the phantom of Toy Foxy.

"It happens to the best and the worst of us," Toy Foxy said. "You will figure it out."

The absence of Toy Freddy let me know there was no hope for him. I was going to have to tell Shade when we stop the hacker. I hugged the phantom of Freddy.

"Tell me what to do my love," I said.

"The answer lies at the source," That was all he told me. I had to find this source.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's Note**

 **Nice to end the chapter like this. I already have a few ideas for chapter 5. I had better write them down.**


	5. Finding the Power Within

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you to everyone reading this story. Thank you KillerWoW for long time support. You are the only one left.**

 **Let's continue…**

 **Chapter 5: Finding the Power Within**

 **(Shadow's Point of View)**

The others distracted the Toys. I ran back to where Toy Foxy was in Parts and Services.

"Come on new guy, give me the answer," I said aloud.

"The answer lies within," Phantom T.F. said.

I realized something at that moment. There were no rules with my power. Those rules were programmed, so we wouldn't lose control. I could use my power for good or evil. That means I am more powerful than I thought. I grabbed Toy Foxy's spare face out of a box and put it on. I searched deep inside myself and found the source of my power. I used what was within to revive Toy Foxy. Instead of glowing red, his eyes glowed blue. It would be impossible to hack him.

"The one who kills me revives me I guess," Toy Foxy said waking up. "There is still hope for Fred by the way. He just didn't have the energy to become Phantom."

"Help them hold off the other Toys while I revive Freddy and Fred," I commanded.

I ran off to Freddy's unconscious body and place my hand on him. I found the same energy and revived him. His endo eyes glowed blue also. He blinked a few times and looked at me. He smiled and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed.

"I missed you Freddy," I said. "You were only out of it for five minutes, but it was still painful because you were gone."

"Well I am here now," He replied. "There is nothing to worry about."

"I better revive Fred," I said.

I walked over to Fred and did the same thing. His eyes lit up green for some reason.

"I am back in control of my destiny!" He yelled. "Look at my eye colors: Blue…green…red…yellow…purple…"

"We get the gist," I interrupted.

"I am now going to snap Toy Shadow out of it then I will go and fix my face," Fred said. I saw him pull Toy Shadow aside.

"Die…" Toy shadow said. He hand stopped before coming down. He tried to hit again, but it stopped.

"The hacker forgot one thing," Fred started. "True love gives him something to fight for. He can resist the hacker's attacks."

Shade fought for that last bit of control. The hacker tried to inflict damage on Shade instead, but couldn't succeed. Shade was able to fight him off completely.

"I-I don't feel well," Shade said falling over. Fred caught him before he could fall.

"Are you okay Shade?" Fred asked holding Shade to his chest.

"Yeah Fred, I am fine," He said. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine as well," Fred replied.

"I love you Fred," Shade smiled a bit.

"I love you too," Fred responded smiling also.

"Let's help our friends stop the hacker," Shade hugged Fred then continued holding back the Toys.

"Shade, can you find the location of the hacker?" I asked. "He breeched your system."

"Hang on a minute," He said. "Accessing files…finding host name and IP address…located… According to this, he is in the restaurant somewhere. I cannot even find thee location on the building map."

We seemed to have enough animatronics holding back the Toys.

"Freddy and I are going to find the hacker," I said. "You all keep the Toys from following us."

Freddy ran beside me as we went around the building. I grabbed a tablet and pinpointed the approximate location.

"There is some sort of secret area here in Parts and Services," I said. I slid the tablet into my costume.

We sprinted into Parts and Services. The door closed behind us.

"You are all mere steps away from the truth," A voice said from the tablet.

We walked further into the room. I turned on the tablet flashlight and shined it around. As we walked, I stepped on a part of the floor that felt loose. I bent down and saw a trap door. I opened it and climbed into the hole in the floor. Inside was a giant room. Inside the room was many monitors hooked into a computer.

"You have found my lair," The man said. He was about five and a half feet tall and very wide. He looked to be about 250 pounds. "Down here is the master control hub for the entire restaurant. It is not on any map and is known to no one except the guy I hired to help build it. This software and hardware in here can override certain things that even the boss can do. I was hoping a Toy animatronic would come down here because these nanoEMP would work on them, but I guess I will have to improvise."

"Bring it on," Freddy growled, tipping his top hat forward.

He ran up and jumped at the hacker, letting out his usual screech. The hacker screamed in agony as Freddy pinned his arms behind his back.

"I shall not kill you," Freddy said. "I am just going to teach you a lesson."

"You are the one that should be taught a lesson," The hacker said. "You killed one of my loved ones."

"Two wrongs do not make a right," Freddy said.

"There should not have been a wrong in the first place," He said.

"We could not control that," Freddy responded.

"Look, I will go away and leave you all alone if you let me go," The hacker suggested.

"I have to carry you to the exit," Freddy stated in reply. "We cannot exactly trust you."

We walked him up the latter of the trap door and to the exit.

"Haha!" The hacker yelled. He pushed a button and there was an explosion. Freddy and I jumped out of the way. The building blew up behind us.

"Nooo!" I yelled. "My brothers were still in there!"

"Now you know what it feels like to have everything taken away," The hacker said.

The smoke cleared away and everyone came up out of the rubble unharmed.

"What!" The hacker yelled.

"Thank you Goldie," Bandit said, walking up to us. "He foresaw this and told me what would happen. He also put an energy field around the building. See this is why you all should find a boyfriend with supernatural abilities.

"Oh and we found a suit for our little hacker friend," Bandit added. He walked over and grabbed the hacker and shoved him in.

"Now what do we do?" Goldie asked. The others started talking amongst themselves.

"I have this tablet still," I said. "I could get the whereabouts of the old restaurant."

I activated the tablet. It gets a connection from the satellite. I pulled up the location of the old Freddy Fazbear's pizza. We walked towards it, keeping out of sight of people and vehicles.

We finally arrived at the location. The door was unlocked and we went in. I cut on the lights and sat at one of the tables.

"Everyone just spread out until we can find room for everyone," I said. "This restaurant is not as big as the previous."

I took Freddy's hand and went to the office. We sat down and talked for hours. I never left his side.

 **Narrator: You think this is the end, but it is far from over. Things cannot be perfect, can they? What will happen next? You shall soon see.**

 **Author's Note**

 **Have we seen it all or is there more? You know I am not done yet. The ending wasn't climactic enough. Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter**


	6. Shadow Freddy and Night Bon

**Author's Note**

 **Thank you to everyone reading this story. Thank you to KillerWoW for putting up with my nonsense, such as falling behind on your stories.**

 **Let's get on with this…**

 **Chapter 6: Shadow Freddy and Night Bon**

 **(Old Freddy's Point of View)**

We had taken a few hours to adjust. I kept hugging Chica and Bonnie because I thought they were dead. The more I think about it, the more I forget that Foxy exists. I went over and hugged him also. He and Phoenix appeared to be enjoying some time together. Toy Phoenix and Toy Foxy were catching up as well. I am glad we were able to recover Toy Foxy's face after Shadow stepped on it. We also recovered Fred's face.

I sat there thumbing through the tablet. There was one camera the survived the blast, but it was buried under a pile of rubble. It is kind of weird how things work.

Shadow came up and sat behind me and rested his head on my shoulder. I pet him behind his ears.

"What do we do now?" He asked me.

"Well we are closed for business," I replied.

"Well that is pretty obvious," He stated.

"Well we do not need anything to survive and BB is here," I said. "All is still good."

"I hope you are right Freddy," Shadow responded. "You want your hat back?"

"No I gave it to you as a gift," I replied. "It looks better on you."

"Freddy my, if I may consider you one, brother," Fred said walking up to me. "I am sorry I hurt you and got me hurt."

"I saw that coming to be honest," I responded. "You can consider me a brother. We have the same name. You are more of a Freddy junior though." I laughed and pat his head.

"I will stick with Fred," He said smiling.

"Well we all still have our lives," I said. "The hacker got what was coming to him, but did he really deserve it?

"He almost blew us all up," Fred said.

"I took the life of one of his family members when they became night guard," I stated. "It was his brother. The brother did not stand a chance. No one makes it past night 5."

"That was not your fault Freddy," Fred told me. "You could not control what you were."

"He did eventually see the error in his way and I got mad at him for it," Shadow said sadly. "I struck the most important and best thing to walk into my life."

He hugged me a bit tighter.

"It is okay Shadow, I forgive you," I said. "I didn't want to split up with you because I do not like being alone and you are important to me also."

I got up and decided to look around a bit.

"Freddy," There was a raspy voice calling my name from the office area. "Come and play Freddy."

I walked towards the office. There was a purple version of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Shadow Freddy," It said. "I am someone that you stuffed in a Freddy suit."

"And you are back to seek your revenge, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Shadow Freddy said.

"Predictable," I said. "It is a shame you cannot do that."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"It is against the rules friend," I told him.

"Oh," He said.

"Ha got you!" I roared laughing. "You are so gullible. Anyway, you cannot because I am more than likely stronger than you."

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"I stuffed you in that suit," I grinned menacingly.

"You think I fear you?" He scoffed. "I am more powerful than you."

"Are you more powerful than Golden Freddy?" I asked. Goldie appeared behind me.

"You say the name, I appear, it's my game," Goldie said. "I see I have a challenge too."

"You could make road kill of him," I told Goldie.

"Not with the kind of power radiating off of him," He said. "That is the power of revenge."

"You can keep everyone from blowing up in a building," I began, "But you cannot take on this little guy and his plot of revenge?"

"That is what I am saying," Goldie said. "How do you think he is a ghost of a suit? How do you think he became powerful? It is all revenge. That and he sold his soul to kill you."

"What about the brothers and the new power Shadow has?" I asked.

"Only you can take him down Freddy," Goldie said. "He wants revenge on you and our powers only go so far."

"We can offer some defenses like a force field or a power block," Goldie added. "Killing him is basically your problem though."

"This has been a fun chat," Shadow Freddy said. "I really must be going though. See you in due time Freddy."

"Who else can help?" I asked.

"I can," A bunny covered in darkness with white specs for eyes appeared. "I am the reason he is seeking revenge. You killed me and he wants to kill you. Since I told him not to worry about it and to not cause trouble and he disobeyed me, I will have to help you put him to rest."

"Um cool," I said. "Might I call you Shadow Bonnie?"

"Call me Night Bon," He said.

"What do we do now Night Bon?" I asked.

"We strike when he strikes," Night Bon replied. "It has to be a fair fight."

"It is 2v1," I said.

"2 powerful versus 1 powerless," He stated.

"Harsh," I said.

"But true," He pointed out.

"May I go back to my boyfriend now?" Goldie asked.

"Hey Freddy, I have a new power!" Shadow yelled from the hall. "Wait for it!"

He suddenly appeared behind me.

"Tada!" He yelled.

"Bah!" I fell backward. He caught me.

"I'm sorry to scare you my love," He said hugging me.

"Ah the infamous Shadow," Night Bon said.

"Who is this dip shit?" Shadow whispered in my ear.

"That is the brother of Shadow Freddy and his name is Night Bon," I replied.

"What is his purpose?" Shadow asked.

"Help me defeat Shadow Freddy," I said.

"Why cannot I help you?" Shadow asked.

"Your power is no match for the power of revenge," I replied.

"How does that make sense?" Shadow asked.

"Ask Goldie," I responded.

"You better not touch Freddy," Shadow said to Night Bon hugging me tighter. "He is my animatronic boyfriend."

"I will be out of your hair when my brother is out of your hair," Night Bon said. "If anything I am attracted to Toy Chica and her large breasts."

"Gross," I said.

"Got a problem with straight animatronics or people?" Night Bon asked.

"I am unbiased, just disturbed by women's body parts," I said.

"Noted," Night Bon said.

"Luckily we weren't built with…sensitive body parts…" Shadow said. "It is a family restaurant, not a strip club."

"On to another topic," Night Bon said. "I am going away now. I will see you when the time comes."

Night Bon left the room.

"I hate that guy," Shadow said. "I hope you two can kill that brother soon."

"How hard could it be when he can use his power against revenge?" I asked.

"Anyone or anything with power is never easy to get rid of," Shadow said. "Remember, if he hurts you, I can hurt him in revenge. He will die if you are harmed."

"My boyfriend the body guard," I laughed and held him to my chest.

"Your knight in shining armor," He said giggling.

 **(Shade's Point of View)**

I was sitting with Fred. He was petting me behind my ears.

"Your fingers are magic," I said making a purring noise.

"Your purring noise comforts me," Fred responded.

"You comfort me," I smiled.

"Being romantic I see," He grinned. I rolled over on top of him. He had a look of surprise and would probably be blushing.

"Very romantic," I said rubbing my nose into his chest.

"I hope I am not interrupting brother," Toy Bandit walked in.

"Ahem n-not at all," I replied. I rolled off of Fred and let him up.

"I was looking through my database and saw that the company is trying to locate us," Toy Bandit said.

"That means we will probably be shut down," I responded. "Maybe another restaurant will be built to put us in."

"I hope so," Toy Bandit said.

"I am going to spend time with Fred now," I said. "He almost got destroyed."

"I will be around if you need me," Toy Bandit left the room.

"Where were we?" I asked. He gently pushed me and rolled on top of me.

"I think we were about here," Fred replied. I grinned at him.

 **(Golden Freddy's Point of View)**

I actually could help Freddy out. He just needed to fight his own battles. I am going to have to keep Night Bon out of this. He knows that I am bluffing, which is why he did that. Night Bon is not really affiliated with Shadow Freddy. He does not even know who is stuffed in Shadow Freddy. I appeared next to Night Bon.

"What was that you were doing back there with Freddy?" I asked. "You know he has to face his own problems."

"He is powerless," Night Bon said. "He would not last and the fight wouldn't be fair."

"He should have thought of that before he stuffed the guy," I stated furiously.

"Golden you are just as guilty as he is," Night Bon said. "Your suit count is I think fifty."

"It is twenty-five for your information," I corrected him.

"What if one of those people came after you?" He asked.

"I am the most powerful animatronic in this building," I boasted. "I can take on a human spirit."

"Exactly," Night Bon said. "Freddy CANNOT! I am going to help him whether you like it or not!"

Night Bon disappeared. I chased after him, but he was jumping from place to place faster than I could think. He must have planned routes. I eventually gave up.

 **(Old Shadow's Point of View)**

Those idiots…I had been eavesdropping the whole time. I could help Freddy out. Why would Goldie, Freddy's brother, not lend Freddy a hand? There will be hell to pay. I am going to help Freddy out, and it will be a mess. I will show Goldie and his "bluffing".

I appeared next to Freddy and hugged him.

"Goldie was bluffing and there shall be hell for it," I said.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

"I can use my powers against Shadow Freddy and he can too," I replied. "He said you should fight your own fight. Night Bon does not even know who is stuffed in Shadow Freddy. He wanted you to face a powerful enemy with no power."

Freddy looked down at the floor sadly.

"Does Goldie want me dead?" He asked. I placed an arm around him.

"I don't think so," I replied. "I think that he thinks you are powerful enough."

"Maybe I am powerful enough," Freddy said.

"You versus an enemy with unnatural abilities?" I asked.

"Remember that 250 pound person I stuffed in a suit?" He asked. "I can handle this."

"I will offer assistance as needed," I said. "Not a fiber of your costume shall be hurt. I found this in Parts and Services speaking of fibers."

I handed him a replacement shirt for the one he was wearing. His shirt was almost torn completely off. He took off the torn one and put on the new one. He went to throw away the torn one, but I stopped him.

"I will hold on to this and cherish it," I said to him. He smiled at me. I held his hand. "I will cherish you too."

"Thank you," Freddy replied.

"You're welcome," I said.

We sat together until it was time to sleep. He went into sleep mode on my chest.

 **Author's Note**

 **So ends another chapter only to start another. Starting to see less fragment sentences. That last sentence was a fragment by the way haha. See you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
